bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Telluris
Telluris is a brilliant but deranged Cealian and one of the few surviving members of the Iron Tribe of Spherus Magna. Biography Telluris lived and worked with the rest of the Iron Tribe on Spherus Magna. Around 103,000 years ago, the Iron Tribe was struck by a mysterious disease, and nearly obliterated. The few remaining members of the tribe, including Telluris, were ostracized by the other Agori tribes, for fear that they were capable of infecting others. Telluris and the other remaining members of his tribe retreated to safety in a cave, for fear of being attacked by the diseased Iron Tribe members, and Telluris suggested that the tribe's surviving members use minerals to change the color of their armor and helmets, in an effort to disguise themselves and attempt to integrate into other tribes. Their efforts did not succeed, and Telluris later headed south. Prior to the Core War, Telluris found some acceptance among Agori who had a love of machinery similar to his. Berix was one of his friends, and the Water Agori learned much from Telluris' teachings. Paranoia and jealousy eventually took hold, and Telluris drove others away from him, believing that the Agori were out to get him and his designs. In order to eliminate the perceived threat, he began making a powerful war vehicle, the Skopio XV-1. He modeled it after the Skopio, a creature of Spherus Magna that his tribe once honored. Following [[The Shattering|''"The Shattering"]], he was left on Bara Magna, the desert region of the planet which formed a separate world. On rare occasions, he traded bits of information he had learned to the Rock Tribe. While patrolling the deserts, Telluris ambushed a Bone Hunter platoon, and disappeared under the sands soon after. He soon discovered several Glatorian and Agori, and brought the vehicle up to attack them. Though they split up in an attempt to confuse him, Telluris was able to discern that Ackar was the leader of the group, and chased after him. He cornered the veteran Glatorian, but Kiina intervened, and the two worked together to capture Telluris. Telluris was overcome when Kiina jumped up into the cockpit, offering him three choices: being killed, risk the destruction of the Skopio XV-1, or be left free to pursue the Skrall. The Iron warrior lied and accepted the third option, but the Glatorian were not fooled, and refused his offer, throwing Telluris over the side of the cockpit and leaving. Telluris soon began despairing over the critical damage done to the Skopio XV-1 by the Glatorian. As he mourned the loss of his vehicle he was approached by another member of the Iron Tribe, Sahmad. Sahmad offered him a ride north, where he was heading, in the hope that Telluris could find some parts there to repair his vehicle. Telluris accepted his offer, and the two began traveling north. Along the way, Telluris noticed a strange snake, and alerted Sahmad to it. As he moved to kill it, the snake began to speak, revealing itself to be Metus, and claiming to no longer be able dream. As Sahmad and Metus spoke, Telluris noticed one of Bara Magna's moons hurtling towards the planet and was excited by the Reformation of Spherus Magna. Telluris later accompanied Sahmad on his quest to retrace Metus' movements, hoping to learn where the snake had caught the plague. When Sahmad came across a strange pattern in the ground, Telluris searched with the others for more like it, but was unsuccessful. Soon after, a red tentacle appeared from the sands and seized Telluris, dragging him underground. Metus, being an Agori once again, and Telluris rushed through caverns until they found Sahmad and the Sisters of the Skrall, along with the glowing being who had killed the Iron Tribe. Telluris helped lead Sahmad away with Metus to the surface of Spherus Magna, where they again encountered the creature. Telluris suggested using his Skopio to stop the entity, Annona, but Sahmad rejected the idea, as the Skopio was in a state of disrepair. Annona left to find other sources of food, and Sahmad tricked Telluris into going after it by claiming that it would attack his Skopio. Telluris, forgetting that the Skopio was non-functional, chased after Annona, accompanied by Sahmad and Metus. They all jumped into Annona as it teleported away, and the three found themselves in Aqua Magna, where Annona was headed for a fortress. Telluris, Sahmad, and Metus scaled the cliffs to find many Skakdi trapped in Annona's illusions. As the three watched, Annona was confronted and assaulted by a golden being. During the fight, Telluris charged Annona with his makeshift branch weapon, and tried to spear her, however, he was killed by Annona before he could do any damage. Abilities & Traits Telluris is arrogant and sure in his abilities, a confidence afforded to him by the power of his vehicle. Telluris dislikes most other beings, including the remaining members of the Iron Tribe. Due to the decimation of his tribe, Telluris has gone mad, and is feared by others because of it. He was also very attached to his vehicle, and mourned that it had been broken as if it were a living creature. Tools Telluris piloted the Skopio XV-1, a vehicle he designed and created. The Skopio XV-1 is armed with two force blasters and a Thornax Launcher. BIONICLE.com Stats: Trivia *Telluris is a member of the Cealian species, who was trapped on Bara Magna, however he is not a Glatorian by occupation. *In an illusion given to Sahmad, Telluris was never found after a tentacled creature dragged the three into the ground and was instead presumed deceased. Appearances *The Crossing'' (First Appearance) *''Sahmad's Tale'' *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' (Mentioned Only) *''2009 Vehicle Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Cealians Category:Spherus Magna Category:Cealians Category:Iron Tribe